


Stimulation of Sensation

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Caning, Consensual Kink, Dominatrix, Emotional, Emotional Porn, F/M, Kink, Klingon, Masochism, No Smut, Non-Sexual Kink, Vulcan Culture, Vulcans, Vulcans use bdsm as emotional release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: A Vulcan man goes to a Klingon dominatrix.





	Stimulation of Sensation

Sonek stepped through the door to the soft, unremarkable chime of a new client entering.  He stopped just inside the door, still not sure at all if he really wanted to be here.

A quote stood on the wall in curving vulcan calligraphy, a quote of Surak’s that had been burned into his head at an early age.

_“Wide experience increases wisdom, provided the experience is not sought purely for the stimulation of sensation."_

It was an irony, perhaps a bitter one, seeing that particular quote on the wall of such an establishment as this one--for no one ever came to this place for anything but the stimulation of sensation.  That was its purpose and its taboo.

A woman stepped from the back of the establishment to the counter.

“May I help you?” said the Klingon woman, sounding professionally bored.

“I have been recommended this establishment,” said Sonek, not quite ready to say outright when he was here for.  “Perhaps you can advise me of your services.”

The woman gave him a look that looked right through him.  “Indeed,” she said. “We offer pain.”

Sonek subtlely swallowed.  “And if I am here to seek that?”

“Then you’re in the right place,” said the woman, with a smile.  “My name is Sel’Etyan. I would be your….primany point of contact.”

Sonek’s pulse increased.  “I see.”

Sel’Etyan pulled out a PADD from under the counter.  “So, what are you interested in?”

That was, perhaps, a more difficult question than he had anticipated.

“Perhaps you could offer me a list,” he said.

“Of course,” said Sel’Etyan. “Bondage, or no bondage?” she asked.

That was a basic question he should have known to expect, and yet he found he had no answer ready.  Did he desire to be bound against his (more obvious) will, or did he prefer to test his own ability to remain still in the face of pain?

“Bondage,” he said, suddenly and irrevocably sure.

Sel’Etyan made a note on his file.  “I see,” she said, still sounding bored.  “And what type of pain do you desire.”

“What types do you offer?” Asked Sonek hesitantly.

Sel’Etyan offered him the padd. “There is a checklist for your consideration.”

Sonek eyed the list, which featured implements, locations, types of pain, and space to note both interest and off limits items. He made his selections and handed the padd back.

“I see,” said Sel’Etyan, making another few notes.  “Standard safe word is ‘red ’ unless you prefer another.”

“That is fine.”

Sel’Etyan made a final note and set the PADD back under the counter.  “Are you looking for an appointment now, or at a future date?”

Sonek took a deep breath through his nose.  “Now, if you are available.”

Sel’Etyan smiled through her teeth.  “It so happens that I am.” she said. “If you’ll follow me.”  She turned and walked into the back of the building. After a single long moment, Sonek followed her.

The lights were slightly dimmed in the back of the establishment, but it was not so dark as Sonek might have imagined.  There were many doors off a main hallway, some of which were tinged slightly blue with the edges of untouched forcefields.  

“This one will be yours,” said Sel’Etyan abruptly, stopping at one of the doors without the blueish tinge. “You will disrobe and await me.”

“Very well.”

Sel’Etyan nodded sharply and opened the door. “I will meet you here momentarily.”

She closed the door behind her, and Sonek stood for a moment alone. Then, slowly, he followed her orders and, with exaggerated calm, began removing his robes.

It was somehow a yet more intimidating experience than he had anticipated, even completely alone.  He was naked and vulnerable, without even the consolation of being in control of the situation.

It did not matter. He took the moment to himself to control his breathing, but before he was truly ready, she returned.

“Excellent,” she said, eyeing his body up and down. “Follow me.”

He followed her from the changing room into another, more intimidating room.

Chains lined the walls and various pieces of uncomfortable-looking furniture, while different surfaces were covers with whips and canes and spiked wheels and wired electrical implements. Over in one corner stood a chair with arm and leg restraints. A half-halo curved around where one’s head would go.

Sonek shuddered and turned away. He’d done enough research to know what that was capable of doing. It could sink its claws into his nervous system directly, and undermine his deepest controls in a matter of minutes.

“No, not that...not today,” said Sel’Etyan, reading him with frightening ease. “No, I think we’ll start with...this.” She pointed to a bar hanging from the ceiling, featuring shackles at either end. When Sonek stepped closer, he saw matching shackles secured to the floor.

“Stand against that. Arms up, legs spread.”

Sonek wordlessly obeyed her orders.

Efficiently, Sel’Etyan took his wrists and then his ankles and bound them in the metal shackles.

Sonek tested the bonds experimentally.

“Don’t bother,” said Sel’Etyan. “They’re rated to control even one of your kind in pon farr.”

Clenching his jaw, Sonek willed himself not to react further.

Sel’Etyan smiles, showing a few teeth. “They never like it when I bring that up,” she said almost to herself. “But no more waiting.”

She went over to the nearest table and ran her hands sensually along the various implements of pain.

“Perhaps...but no. _This_ one will do just fine.”

She picked up an innocuous-looking rod about the width of a small finger and longer than her arm. It flexed slightly as she moved it.

She circled him, eyeing his naked body up and down, making Sonek wish for the robes he left behind.

With a flick of her wrist, Sel’Etyan struck the rod across his buttocks.

The sharp sting radiated across his skin. Sonek forced his breath to remain even.

“Mmm-hmm,” hummed Sel’Etyan to herself, and then struck again, and then a third time.

 _Pain is a thing of the mind and can be controlled,_ Sonek said to the inside of his skull as another blow hit home. He closed his eyes and let the stinging burn wash over his consciousness.

The strikes began to spread out, both in intensity and location, with some hitting his upper thighs and lower back and the sides of his hips. Sel’Etyan began to circle again, bringing her targets around his side.

Sonek’s attempts to control his breathing began to sound labored instead. With each strike, pain seemed to radiate down to the soles of his feet.

He focused on his feet, trying to feel nothing but the cold rough floor beneath them. Perhaps if he…

A cry wrenched its way from his throat as the next strike hit directly on his genitals. His hands clenched into fists as he fought against the chains that held him. But they gave him no reprieve. He couldn’t even cross his legs to give himself that much protection.

The next few strikes hit on his front thighs, and he used the relative relief to fight for control. He forced the cry of pain into submission, but tears sprang to the corners of his eyes and nothing he could do would shake them.

When the rod next struck his genitals, he managed to to cry out, but there was s very large part of him that desired to scream, to shout _RED!_ at the top of his lungs.

But he didn’t. Not yet. If he could only endure a little more...just a little more…

 _Then what?_ asked a small, dark corner of his mind.

_Just a little more…_

Another strike.

His heart jumped in his side and his breath caught.

Another.

His lungs burned almost as much as the skin under the lashes and he realized he was holding his breath.

Time spread out and compressed at the same time. An eternal agony of waiting passed, and the next strike was on him before he could blink.

The air left his lungs in a sob and tears coursed down his face. He sagged against the chains and hung his head, waiting for the next blow.

It never came. Instead, a feather-light touch began to unbind first his ankles, and then, with one hand against him for balance, his wrists.

He fell again Sel’Etyan as soon and the bonds released him and sobbed as he hadn’t since he was a child.

With most of his weight on her, Sel’Etyan led him to the next room and laid him down on a soft couch.

Sonek sank against the cushions. Slowly, his sobs lightened and his breath found its rhythm again.

There was a slight clink. “There is tea for you if you want it,” said Sel’Etyan, gesturing to the cup she’d just set down. “And here are your clothes. You are free to remain here a while.”

Sonek nodded his thanks, but couldn’t quite speak. Sel’Etyan left again.

Slowly, Sonek sat up, feeling somehow light and heavy and the same time. He found the tea and sipped it, letting the warmth fill him, and breathed deeply of the sweet steam.

He finally let his awareness take in the rest of the room—it was unerringly Vulcan in design, with several lamps flickering in alcoves and a single tapestry reading “Cast out fear.”

On a table in on corner there was a small, personal-use dermal regenerator. Sonek silently debated using it, but decided against it, despite the pain still radiating from the welts in his skin. There was something steadying about this pain, and he wasn’t willing to let it go yet.

With one more deep breath, he stood up.

Finding his robes where Sel’Etyan had left them, he put them on, coving the shameful marks in his skin. Shameful, and yet he found he was not ashamed.

With one more look around the room, he found the exit and headed toward it.

He found himself back at the front counter where he had started what seemed a lifetime ago. Sel’Etyan was once again behind the counter. She glanced up.

“Ah, there you are. I trust your experience was satisfactory?”

“Indeed,” said Sonek.

“Very good. Are you interested in making future appointments, or…?”

Sonek considered for a moment.

“Perhaps next month?”


End file.
